Magical Girl Jaune 2: UNFORGIVEN
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Magical Girl Jaune and his partner super moe loli tsundere lil sis Magical Girl Winter join up again to combat the horrors of interdimensional were-antelopes from outer space. Only this time… they won't be FORGIVEN.


**Magical Girl Jaune 2: UNFORGIVEN**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Jaune Arc_

**Summary: **_Magical Girl Jaune and his partner super moe loli tsundere lil sis Magical Girl Winter join up again to combat the horrors of interdimensional were-antelopes from outer space. Only this time… they won't be FORGIVEN._

* * *

"Wake up big bro!" My partner, super moe loli tsundere lil sis Magical Girl Winter said when she gave me a big, sloppy good morning kiss. You know, the kind that's perfectly normal between brother and sister.

Formalities aside, I noticed the clock.

"Oh gosh darn it! We're late!" Grabbing Winter, I shoved a piece of toast in both our mouths and began high tailing it to school. Dropping Winter off at her super moe loli junior high school, I arrived just in time to listen to Professor Port's fascinating lecture on the full moon.

"As you all may know, because of crazy cult fanatics, there is an increase in crime during the full moon… this is most likely due to… well actually, this reminds me of this one time when a huge battering ram crashed in my bathtub..."

I sat down attentively taking notes when Weiss poked me and said "sheesh, when are we ever going to use this in real life?"

Shrugging, I replied. "Maybe if we were magical girl crime fighters?"

Weiss looked at me before pulling out a sexual harassment complaint form and asked me how I spelled my first name. "It's J-a-u-n-e, not J-u-a-n-e."

Professor Port wasn't amused by our side conversation and made us stand in the hallway holding buckets of water. Waiting outside, my magical platypus hairclip began ringing with the sound that a platypus makes.

"Oh noes! There's a magical disruption in the M-field of the secondary vector matrix within the pseudo physical phlogiston manifest!"

Weiss looked at me, still holding a bucket of water.

"Just get the hell out of my face and don't breath my air."

Saying thanks and giving her my bucket of water to hold, I ran off to the disturbance. Initiating my amazing transformation sequence, I went from ordinary and lame Jaune Arc to super Magical Girl Jaune!

I arrived outside a convention center where Winter finally caught up with me. It was full of lonely, unwashed thirty-year old wizards doing their best to make a living off crude drawings with stick figures engaging in inappropriate acts. All in all, it seemed like a pretty normal convention in Beacon.

Winter crossed her arms as the wizards with funny hats and starry capes started asking her if they could take her picture.

"Well, this is obviously a platypus alert malfunction," she said and with that I returned to school only it was now after school. However, for leaving Weiss with two water buckets, I had to stay to clean the desk and sweep the floors. Winter was with me, because she's super loli her teacher let her leave whenever she damn well pleases.

So, after helping me clean the classroom, we began walking home holding hands-you know, like normal siblings do.

"Jaune," said Winter as we walked through the really late night streets.

"Win-sis," I said. Win-sis is my affectionate nickname for her.

Winter's eyes looked around. "Don't you think the streets are mysteriously… dead?" Just as Winter finished saying that, we heard a bloodcurdling howl.

"Wh-what was that?"

Winter narrowed her eyes. "It sounded like an alligator dying…"

"No," I said as scratched my head. "I think that actually sounded more like…"

A huge mass of evil and wickedness landed on a car across the street from us.

"DEATH HAS COME MORTALS! YOU ARE NOT FORGIVEN! IN FACT, YOU ARE UNFORGIVEN."

"... sounded more like the _dreaded were-antelope_!"

Winter released my hands and slammed onto her magical platybus hairband. "Magicaru Powa Appu!" Following suit, we both activated our Magical Girl powers.

"I'm Magical Girl Jaune!"

"And I'm his little sis and partner, super moe loli tsundere Magical Girl Winter!"

The were-antelope looked at us from across the street, scratching his belly. "I'm way too old for this. I'm actually retiring next week so… later."

And the were-antelope started hopping off into the darkness.

"Hold it! Darn! We got to follow," said Winter as she pulled me in the were-antelope's trail. We gave chase through the streets and alleyways of Beacon before we arrived in a clear and open park.

And there were like a hundred were-antelopes gathered around a barbeque and a banner that read, "Happy Retirement, Were-Antelope #32!"

"Aw shucks guys, you shouldn't have," said Were-Antelope #32 as he scratched the back of his head and received pats on the back.

Winter poked me in the arm.

"Maybe we should do this another day," she said.

"No! We have to stop them! Hey, you guys. You ugly unwanted creatures of the night. Prepare yourself for battle!"

The were-antelopes looked at us before a few started breaking down and crying. "We know we're deviants from society. You don't have to keep bringing it up!" They sobbed.

"What."

Were-Antelope #32 approached us and handed us a crudely drawn comic book with stick figures and boats being rammed together. "What we do is what we love. This is what we live for. I'm sorry if this doesn't fit with what you consider the norm…"

"Dude… are you the guys from the convention? I-I didn't mean to say you were ugly… or unwanted… I mean you are unwanted by girls I mean… real life girls… but, I mean… no… that's not what I meant… wait, actually yes. That's precisely what I meant. But I'm still sorry."

Were-Antelope #32 crossed his arms. "Well guess what? You shouldn't have passed judgement on us like that. Totally uncalled for. We didn't ask for this curse.

"I'm sorry man," I said bowing my head. Winter bowed her head as well.

Were-Antelope #32 sighed. "Alright, let this be water under the bridge. You want to join us for some cake? We got some time before the big boss gets here."

"Sure!" Winter cheered. "I love cake!"

Then came a cry from the great beyond.

"Were-Antelope #32! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Oh no, my master from the planet Zargon who has come to rule this pathetic planet full of puny mortals with no resources worth looting which makes this entire inter-dimension, inter-galatic military campaign seem utterly trivial and vindictive!"

"That's no master were-antelope…" I muttered.

"That's…" Winter's eyes went open.

"Professor Port!"

My history-physics teacher floated in the air. "Yes! It is I, Professor Port. My grand master plan of inflicting the were-antelope curse amongst the wizard population has given me an army of magical were-antelopes! Much stronger than regular were-antelopes!"

"Uh… you do realize they're not magical wizards right?" I looked to the other were-antelopes who were clearly not magical like myself or Winter.

Professor Port raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you see… a wizard is… Winter you explain to him."

"Day zero to year thirty without ever even holding a girl's hand," Winter explained.

Professor Port rubbed his chin. "So you're telling me… this retirement party is for…"

Were-Antelope #32 raised his hand. "I'm getting married you see…" He pulled out a portable gaming device with a rather cute looking 3-D girl on the screen. "I'm finally doing it guys."

"Congrats!" The rest of the were-antelopes cheered.

Professor Port roared in frustration.

"Screw this! I shall destroy you all!"

Then Winter, myself and the were-antelope wizard army engaged in a epic magic-powered battle against Professor Port who unleashed all manner of destruction and chaos upon us.

"Ram harder!" I commanded the were-antelope army.

"Not me," Winter whimpered.

"Faster! Use your horniness against him!" The were-antelopes used their mighty horns as they smashed against the fat and aging boss.

The battle was fought long and hard but Winter and I needed to use our magical powers to finish him off. I looked to her and she nodded, we were to use our special Double Team Whoop-Whoop Giga Drill Destroyer Special Attack.

"We're charging up!" Winter gritted her teeth as magical energies swirled around her.

"Harder! Faster," I cried as we spun and spun before launching at 99.99% the speed of light. But right before impact with Professor Port, he pulled out a space time wormhole generator and opened a path to a different dimension. Going at almost the speed of light, we had no time to think before ramming into him and the portal. As our attack decimated his body, I could feel Winter being pulled away from me.

"My death will only fuel your misery! Welcome to the great unknown!" Professor Port raged as he was obliterated and his ashes to be used to make ink from which the were-antelope wizards will draw crude sexualized cartoons.

"W-Winter!" My hand gripped hers. "Don't let go!"

"Big brother! Save yourself!" Winter screamed before she frantically kicked me and giving me a fantastic view under her skirt.

Slowly, the great pull of antimatter gravity caused my fingers to slip from hers. A gust of air and vacuum pulled her into and the portal closed.

And I was stuck on the wet grass, surrounded by virgin were-antelopes staring at the cold night sky. The starry night felt colder without Winter.

* * *

_Magical Girl Jaune 2: UNFORGIVEN Fin_


End file.
